Boo
Boos were introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3 as an enemy, and since then have appeared as a playable character in many games. There have been many variations of Boo introduced throughout Mario's adventures. These include Big Boo, King Boo, Boolossus and numerous others. Appearances .]] The species has also appeared throughout the entire ''Mario Party'' series. In the first four games, Boo would steal coins for the player, but recently, he has been a regular playable character, first appearing as such in Mario Party 5 for the GameCube. In the ''Mario Kart'' series, Boo is an item that will not only make the player invincible, but will also allow you to steal a random opponents item. It should also be noted that King Boo was a playable character in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the GameCube and Mario Kart Wii for the Wii, though he had to be unlocked. In the GameCube game Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, a Boo was a playable character that would be unlocked if you collected fifty birdie badges. He was also a playable character in Mario Tennis and the sequel Mario Power Tennis. In Mario Power Tennis, he was able to summon tons of Boos that would all hit the tennis ball making a very powerful hit. He also was a playable character in Mario Hoops: 3-on-3 and a team member in Mario Strikers Charged. The Boo most recently was in Super Mario Galaxy, and only got hurt by being hit by beams of light. Boo variants Anuboo Anuboo is a supspecies of Boo. Its first appearance was in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, where its attack involved shape shifting into the Mario brother it would attack, and then shooting laser out of its eyes towards that character. The trailer for Super Mario Galaxy 2 shows creatures that appear similar to Anuboos after they have changed to Mario following him around; it has not been confirmed whether they are Anuboo or not. Bomb Boo .]] '''Bomb Boo's are black Boos that will explode on contact. They first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii in the Ghostly Galaxy, where Mario could swing the boos around using their tongue. If they hit something, then they would explode, possibly leading Mario to a previously inaccessible area. They're also used against Bouldergeist, the galaxy's boss. Fishin' Boo Fishin' Boo is a type of Boo with a fishing pole. They resemble Lakitu. Pink Boo 'Pink Boo's were an enemy species in Super Mario Sunshine in the hotel. As their name implies, they are pink Boos. You can clearly spot how sleepy they are while playing the game. When you spray water on them they turn into pink platforms that will turn back into a Pink Boo shortly. Pink Boo also appeared in some Mario Party games games as well as Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Others * Stretch: These boos make a platform and circle around it. * Boo Guys: These enemies like dropping es from their safe perch. Trivia *Boo's laugh is a sped-up version of Bowser's laugh.